reallybadmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Neil Downs
"I don't know what your crap cramps feel like." — Neil Downs Neil Downs is a major recurring character in the Juice Murderer Origin ''series. Neil Downs is a police officer investigating the Juice Murderer case with the Crack. He is played by Joe Young and appears in every episode of the series except for episode five which is set entirely in the past. He also makes an appearance in ''Juice Murderer 3 ''in the closing scene. History Very little is known about the life of Neil Downs, though a few details have been revealed throughout the ''Juice Murderer ''saga. Neil is a sergeant on the police force, but due to the death of the police chief in Juice Murderer Origins episode 11, and Neil's impressive work on the Juice Murderer case, he was promoted to become the new chief of police. Neil is known to have had a son who was killed by the Juice Murderer during the events of ''The[[The Juice Murderer (Film)| Juice Murderer]]'' & Juice Murderer 2. Beyond this, very little is known about the life of Neil Downs. Personality Neil Downs is portrayed for the most part as a very serious person and in many ways functions as a foil to The Crack. His character is very determined and devoted to the task at hand. He can at times be impatient with those around him, particularly those who tend to screw around constantly. At some points during the ''Origin Series Neil Downs is shown acting out of character in brief comedic flashes. The inconsistency in his behavior adds another dimension to his character and raises the question of Downs' mental state. The flashes of impulsive behavior shown in the series, especially in the latter half of the series are perhaps caused by the pressures of his job on the Juice Murderer case combined with the stress of a lost son and the difficulty in dealing with The Crack. (Furthermore, his cameo in Hell's Front Door further supports the theory of his loss of mind, seeing as he attempts to consume a box of marbles and believes he has an audience before him.) These behaviors are more likely the fault of The Crack, whose mental state is a far greater concern. It's possible that the Crack's personality is simply rubbing off on Neil who has no sufficient way of coping with the Crack's idiocy. Beyond this, Neil Downs is considered a legend of the channel. Trivia *Neil Downs is one of two major characters to be played by Joe Young in the Origin Series, ''the other being the Juice Murderer himself. *In Episode 11: "Where There's Rats There Must Be Cats," it is assumed by The Crack that Neil Downs is a ''large fan of the 1970s hard rock band, Led Zeppelin. *He enjoys to eat pancakes more than anything else in the world, typically drowning them in maple syrup. *Neil Downs character and personality is very similar to that of the actor that portrays him, Joe Young.